The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eda Pan 1xe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Supjisil, not patented. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Blanzac, France. Compared to plants of the parent cultivar, plants of the new Poinsettia are shorter, have smaller flower bracts and brighter red flower bract color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eda Pan 1xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eda Pan 1xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright red bracts.
2. Green, lighter green and light yellow variegated leaves.
3. Compact, uniform and upright plant habit.
4. Excellent post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia are similar to plants of the Poinsettia cultivar Peterstar, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,259, in flower bract color. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar Peterstar in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia are more compact, shorter and less vigorous than plants of the cultivar Peterstar.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia are not as freely branching as plants of the cultivar Peterstar.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia have fewer and smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Peterstar.
4. Leaves of the new Poinsettia are variegated whereas leaves of the cultivar Peterstar are solid green.
5. Plants of the new Poinsettia have smaller inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Peterstar.
6. Plants of the new Poinsettia have fewer cyathia per inflorescence than plants of the cultivar Peterstar.